


Tease

by cmshaw



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-25
Updated: 1999-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: All right, I've been called a tease several times now on the UseNet newsgroup alt.tv.sentinel. I just have to say: Thank you! *grin* This story was originally posted as an ATS exclusive -- enjoy!

"Come on," Jim said, pointing with his hot dog toward the bay, "let's go eat by the water."

"Sure," said Blair. He bounded ahead, drink held carefully away from his body, and hopped up onto the rocks. By the time Jim had tramped across the sand, Blair had clambered halfway down to the water. Still well above the waves, he stamped cautiously on one flat rock, then settled down crosslegged. Jim sighed and tucked his soda under his arm,  
wanting one hand free to scramble down the rocky shore.

"Need some help, Jim?" Blair called. Jim just glared.

Jim managed to seat himself next to his partner on the rock, counting himself lucky that he had neither twisted his ankle nor spilled root beer down the front of his shirt. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, savoring the salty air and ignoring the faint tinge of fish. He liked the sea; loved it, when there was no change of ending up afloat in the middle of it.

Blair slurped his Slurpee. Brought back to reality, Jim opened his eyes and turned to Blair.

"Here we are, man," Blair said in response to his look. "Nice, private lunch break. So what's on your mind?" He flashed an innocent grin.

Jim draped an arm around Blair's shoulders and pulled the other man closer until their bodies pressed together from hip to shoulder. Into Blair's ear he breathed, "You are such a tease, Sandburg."

He felt the faint shiver of goosebumps run up Blair's arms. "Wh-what makes you say that?" Blair asked, his voice cracking and dropping to a husky purr on the first word.

Jim pulled the tip of Blair's earlobe into his mouth and worried at it with his lips, gratefully that Blair was wearing no earrings today to interfere. "You," he said softly, releasing Blair's earlobe to run the tip of his tongue around the edge of Blair's ear, "have been dropping little innuendos into your conversation all week." He brought his other hand up to tuck Blair's hair more firmly behind his ear, caressing the smooth-shaven jawline as he lowered his hand again. "You've been _preening_ at me."

Blair's eyes were closed. "Have I?" he replied distractedly, and gasped when Jim wrapped his long fingers around Blair's hand, the hand which had 'accidentally' fallen to cover Jim's knee when they had seated themselves.

"You have," Jim affirmed, tracing the outline of Blair's shoulder blade through the thin teeshirt as he trailed his hand from Blair's shoulder to his waist. He pulled Blair closer still against his side and tugged gently at Blair's earlobe again. Blair shivered and leaned into him, tilting his head back in clear invitation. Jim trailed kisses along the underside of Blair's jaw, then pulled away with an effort. "Why didn't you just say something?" he asked.

Blair opened his eyes and lowered his head to look at Jim. "Where's the fun in that?" he said, squeezing the hand he was holding.

"Where?" Jim growled. "Try 'in bed', Sandburg."

Blair smiled, first with his eyes, then with his grin, then with his whole body as he leaned back on Jim's arm, tipped his face up to the sky, and laughed with delight until his joy echoed off the rocky shore and the waves in the bay.

Jim sighed. "You are crazy, Sandburg, you know that, right?" As Blair nodded, wiping the moisture from the corners of his eyes as he caught his breath, Jim added, "I love you, idiot."

"I know," Blair said, "I love you too." He leaned forward and kissed Jim deeply; the warmth of his mouth was a shocking contrast to the cool breeze off the bay. Jim shivered in reaction and pulled the solid body of his partner closer for warmth. When Blair finally pulled his mouth away, Jim stayed still for a few seconds, savoring it, before opening his eyes. Reflexively, his tongue darted out to lick his lips, garnering him the faint aftertaste of Blair and cherry Slurpee. Blair smiled at him. "Our lunches are getting cold," he pointed out.

Jim sighed. "Well then, we'd better eat them," he said, "since we're sure as hell not stopping for dinner after work." He caressed the length of Blair's index finger with his own fingertips and licked his lips again.

Blair chuckled. "Now who's the tease?"

Jim kissed him again, quickly, and only winked as he began eating his lunch.


End file.
